Leslie Reddon
| birth_place = North York, Ontario, CA | career_start = 1993 | website = }} }} Lesley Reddon (born November 15, 1970) was a member of the Canadian National women's hockey team that competed in ice hockey at the 1998 Winter Olympics. She was the backup goaltender to Manon Rheaume. Playing career CIAU Reddon started playing hockey in 1976 with the Mississauga Girls Hockey League. As a 13 year old, Reddon participated for the Mississauga Peewee All-Star team that won the 1982-83 Ontario girls championship. Reddon played on the University of Toronto Lady Blues women’s hockey team from 1989 to 1993. The Lady Blues won Ontario University Ahtletics provincial titles every season. In 1993, Reddon attended the University of New Brunswick to pursue a master's degree. She tried out for the UNB Varsity Reds men's hockey team. She was part of the 1994-1995 Reds team and became the first female goaltender to play in the Atlantic Universities Hockey Conference.http://www.makeithappen.com/wis/readings/inredden.html Hockey Canada She won a gold medal for Canada at the 1994 Women's World Ice Hockey championships. She was the backup to Manon Rheaume. In 1995 and 1996, Reddon competed for the Maritime Sports Blades in the Canadian National Women's Championships. Although the team did not win the Abby Hoffman Cup, they won silver in 1995 and bronze in 1996. The following year, she would share goaltending duties with Danielle Dube as Canada won the 1997 Women's World Ice Hockey championships. Her last appearance with the national team was at the 1998 Winter Olympics. She was part of the first ever women's ice hockey tournament in Olympic hockey and she won a silver medal. In 2006, Reddon would be a staff member with the Canadian women's delegation to the 2006 Winter Olympics. Reddon was also a member of the women's delegation for the 2009–10 Hockey Canada national women's team that participated in ice hockey at the 2010 Winter Olympics.http://www.insidehockey.com/columns/5381 Other Reddon was a member of the Maritime Sports Blades and competed in three National Championships. Reddon was part of the Blades team which won a silver in 1995, and a bronze in 1996Who's Who in Canadian Sport, Volume 5, p.424, Bob Ferguson, Fitzhenry and Whiteside Ltd., Markham, ON and Allston, MA, ISBN 1-55041-855-6 In the winter of 1997, Reddon took a position with the Fredericton Canadiens of the American Hockey League in marketing and promotions. She was a goaltender in the inaugural season of the Strathmore Rockies of the Western Women's Hockey League in 2008-2009. She was inducted into the Mississauga Sports Hall of Fame in 2006.http://www.sportsmississauga.org/files/HOFReddonLesley.pdf Career stats http://www.sports-reference.com/olympics/athletes/re/lesley-reddon-1.html Awards and honors * 1997 Four Nations Cup, All-Star selection *1992-93 Ontario University Athletics women's ice hockey First Team All-Star *1991-92 Ontario University Athletics Second Team All-Star *1990-91 Ontario University Athletics women's ice hockey First Team All-Star *1989-90 Ontario University Athletics Second Team All-Star http://oua.ca.ismmedia.com/ISM2//Archives/W%20Hockey/All-Stars.pdf References Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Strathmore Rockies players Category:1998 Olympian Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey goaltenders Category:Born in 1970 Category:Toronto Lady Blues players